


“Look at my new socks.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Sons [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Sexual Content, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.





	“Look at my new socks.”

With one more swipe of blush across your cheek, you smiled at your reflection in the mirror. Your hair was loose and messily tousled, Tiggy’s favorite. The makeup was minimal because you wanted the focus to be on the new lingerie you’d purchased for him tonight. Nothing too provocative, in fact, it was rather tame which was something you’d learned turned Tig on more than see-through lace. Even though he knew your body like the back of your hand, it always made him just that little bit harder when he had to wait to see it. When he had to unwrap you like a gorgeous little present.

The pink Babydoll was satin, stopping mid-thigh with a little lace trimming at the hem. The pink and white thigh highs you wore had tiny bows on the front, the same bow that was on the matching pair of panties, sitting right on the curve of your ass. You looked sexy yet innocent at the same time and you knew that Tig would be practically drooling the moment he set eyes on you. It was safe to say that your confidence was through the roof in your new outfit and you couldn’t wait for your Old Man to get home. There were plenty of ways that Tig loved to see you but he had two favorites that never failed to make him give in and take control over you.

Seeing you in baby pink and seeing you be completely and utterly submitted to him.

Tonight you were going to give him both.

Closing the blush compact, you take a glance at the clock which reads 6:50. Tig should be home from any minute. You’d called him on his lunch break, telling him to come straight home when he got off work for his “surprise”. Of course, he’d wanted to rush home right then but you’d told him no.

“You have to wait until tonight, Daddy.”

As soon as the words had left your mouth, he’d agreed, knowing what type of night it was going to be.

He usually made it home by 7 but the sound of his bike pulling into the driveway with 5 minutes to spare had a grin coming to your face. You quickly went and sat in the center of the bed with your legs crossed, pulling your babydoll to lay spread across your thighs. You could hear him calling you from downstairs as soon as he walked into the house but you stayed in your place. He’d find you.

It didn’t take him long to get to the bedroom, swinging the door open slowly. His eyes glossed over the moment he saw you sitting there, pretty in pink and looking like an angel.

“Hi, Daddy.”

He smiled and walked further into the room, his eyes raking over your form.

“Hi, babygirl.”

Your eyes squinted as you smiled back, untucking your legs from their folded position and spreading them out straight in front of you.

“Look at my new socks.”

His smile slowly faded as he caught sight of the white thigh highs, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Yeah baby, they’re beautiful. Why don’t you stand up, give a spin for Daddy.”

You nodded obediently, standing from the bed and grasping the sides of your nighty before giving a slow twirl.

“I hope you like it.”

“Oh, I do baby.”

He briskly walked up to you, grasping your face in both of his hands and pressing his lips to yours. He kissed you hungrily for a couple seconds before he grabbed you gently by the waist, walking you back to the bed until you fell backward. He wasted no time climbing on top of you, his hands sliding down the front of your body over the satin of your lingerie.

“You look so pretty in this babygirl. You know how much I love you in pink.”

You nodded and smiled, stretching your arms up above his head.

“I know Daddy. That’s why I bought it.”

Tig leaned down to kiss the base of your throat, a whine coming from you as you leaned your head back, giving him as much access as he wanted. The gesture didn’t go unappreciated as his hand snaked up, grasping your neck in his hand. He didn’t squeeze, didn’t even press down. He simply held it there, keeping you where he wanted you and making sure you knew who was in charge. As if you could forget.

With his knees on either side of your hips, kneeling and towering above you, he reached down with one hand to cup you between your legs.

“Who does this belong to?”

You couldn’t hold back your moan, his dominance beginning to poke through.

“It’s yours, Daddy.”

“Who else’s?”

“No one else Daddy. Just you. I’m all yours.”

His eyes twinkled at your submission and he gripped you a little more firmly.

“Good girl.”

He didn’t waste any time after that, slipping his finger into the crotch of your panties and pulling them to the side, loving the little gasp you let out at the cool at hitting your skin.

“As much as I love these panties baby, why don’t we get them off.”

You laid there as he hooked his fingers into the band at your hips and slid them down your legs slowly. When you reached for your thigh highs though, you earned a swift slap to your hand.

“Nuh-uh, we’re leaving those on tonight.”

With your panties gone, Tig reached for his belt and began to open it up, undoing his pants.

“Spread those legs for me babygirl. Let Daddy see you.”

You nodded and brought your hand up, biting the tip of your finger as you opened your legs, exposing yourself to those hungry blue eyes. Tig let out a quiet shuddering breath as he took in the sight, lovingly running his finger down your lips and showering you in compliments the way he always did.

“Such a pretty little pussy, all wet and ready for me. You always look so beautiful when you’re all spread out for me like this. I missed my baby so much today.”

You purred and revealed in his compliments, leaving your body on display for him to do with what he wished. You watched him as he undressed but stopped him when he went to remove his kutte.

“Leave it on. Please.”

He grinned and removed his hands from the leather, leaning down until his nose was touching yours.

“Such a bad girl, getting all wet for a big bad biker.”

You said nothing, just smiled bashfully and tucked your head into the crook of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder before laying back down.

“I can’t help it.”

“I know you can’t baby. And I love you for it.”

He leaned down and kissed you roughly, all tongue as his beard softly scraped against your chin and cheeks. You let out a gasp as he suddenly but slowly slid into you, not stopping until he was buried all the way within your heat.

“God, you always feel so good.”

Your soft, breathless giggle was music to his ears and he pulled back slowly, almost pulling out of you before pushing back in all the way, his hips resting against yours as you whimpered. The slow pace was killing you and you gently bucked your hips at him, urging him to go faster.

“Use your words baby. What do you want?”

Grumbling and rolling your eyes, you were about to sass him but the spank to your thigh shut you up.

“Lose the attitude and tell me what you want before I stop and put you to bed without coming.”

His eyes were fierce as he looked down at you and you shyly sunk deeper into the mattress.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I just want it faster.”

He nodded but his face was still stoic and you jutted your bottom lip out a bit, knowing he could never resist that. You ran a finger down his chest and batted your eyelashes up at him.

“Please Daddy?”

“Good girl.”

Your praise was short lived as he pulled back and grabbed your stocking clad legs, propping them up on his shoulders before he leaned back down and slammed into you, his hips snapping much more quickly and roughly than before. Your mouth fell open as your whines turned into low moans, the new position leaving you with no other option than to take whatever he gave you.

And you had no complaints.


End file.
